


Love Bites- A Yugioh Fanfic

by MikkiMouse256



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkiMouse256/pseuds/MikkiMouse256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi Moto was tired of school. Nothing interesting happened, just the same boring routine everyday. Until someone showed up at Yugi's classroom one day, a girl by the name of Yuki Kuranai, and he was about to discover that she wasn't who she appeared to be. She was something very dangerous, and would do anything to hide it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites- A Yugioh Fanfic

It was a normal day. Yugi and his friends were hanging out in their homeroom at school, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Joey and Tristan were arguing about something silly, while Tea was trying to break them up. Yugi was looking through his deck, re-arranging his cards to make it more powerful with cool combos. Although Yugi enjoyed updating his deck, today he felt a bit bored. Nothing interesting had really happened lately, so he was hoping that something would happen soon. He didn't know how much of this boredom he could take. He sighed, brushing one of his yellow bangs out of his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Yug, you look a little glum, something the matter?" Yugi turned his head to face his friend Joey, who had a look of slight concern on his face. Yugi chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It's nothing really Joey, Just getting a bit sick of school and how nothing really happens anymore." "I hear ya Yugi, nothing seems interesting nowadays, and I want some action!" "What if the school blew up? Now that would be something interesting!" Tristan said, and Tea sighed in annoyance. Yugi smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine! Hopefully something will happen- Are you guys listening?" He said, but his friends weren't paying attention. "Hey Yugi, you know that nothing interesting has happened yet?" Joey said, still looking at somewhere in the classroom. "Uh... Yeah?" "It just happened." Yugi was confused, so he glanced over to where everyone was looking, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Standing in the entryway to the room was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing the school uniform, so she had to be a new student. She had long black hair that seemed to float around her shoulders, and her eyes were a crystal blue, and they seemed to sparkle. But what stood out the most was her extremely pale complexion. Her skin was so white, like a blank canvas. It looked a bit unnatural, but Yugi wasn't one to judge. The girl walked into the class room, her head tilted down slightly. Everyone watched her, following her movements with their eyes. She eventually came to stop right near Yugi and his friends' tables. She looked at him, and Yugi felt... drawn to her, like her gaze was pulling him in. "Excuse me, can I sit here with you?" She asked shyly, a light blush on her cheeks, which brightly stood out against her pale skin. "Yeah, of course you can" Yugi replied, and he patted the seat next to him. The girl smiled, and slid herself into the chair. Everyone stared for a few more seconds, then continued talking like nothing had happened. "So, You're a new student right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I was kicked out of my other school"

"Really? What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"Some guys were bullying me, so I... dealt with them"

"Dealt with them? What do you mean by that?"

"I just told them that they didn't want to mess with me, but they didn't listen. So they went to the principal and lied saying that I had physically assaulted them and that I was a monster or something. So I got expelled..."

The girl looked so sad, that Yugi felt so sorry for her. She seemed like such a nice person, and getting blamed for something like that must have been hard. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, miss...Uh..."

"Yuki. Yuki Kuranai. What's your name?"

"Yugi moto. Nice to meet you!" Yugi held his hand out, and Yuki shook it. Her hand was freezing, like ice, but Yugi thought it would be rude to ask about it. He introduced Yuki to Joey, Tea and Tristan, and she greeted them with a smile, which made Yugi feel really happy for some reason. He didn't know what it was, but Yuki had something about her that seemed special, something no one else had. Eventually the teacher arrived and started the lesson. "Okay class, today for our history lesson, we are going to learn about the history of vampires" Yugi glanced over at Yuki, and was surprised to see her fists clenched tightly, and a slight bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. Yugi lightly touched her shoulder, and she flinched slightly. "Yuki? Are you feeling okay?" Yugi asked, feeling concerned. Yuki smiled weakly. "I'm f-fine, don't w-worry." She looked shaken up, but Yugi didn't want to push her. So he left her alone for the time being. Yugi would occasionally look over at her, and she would be shaking and breathing heavily. She would flinch whenever the teacher mentioned the word "vampire" or "blood", which really confused Yugi. What was she so worked up over? Did it have something to do with the lesson? Yugi thought it would be best to ask after school finished, He didn't want to pressure her. Yuki seemed to return to normal for the rest of school, happily working in the rest of the lessons she had with Yugi and the others. Soon the school bell went, signalling the end of the school day. The gang were walking towards the school gates, when Yugi decided to question Yuki about why she was acting strange in History. "Hey Yuki, Why were so nervous in History today?" Yuki immediately stopped walking, causing the rest of the gang to stop as well. She was looking at the ground, refusing to look at them. "I... I can't tell you..." she mumbled, and the gang exchanged confused glances. "Why not?" Yugi asked. "Because... If I did... You would be afraid of me..." She continued to look down, fidgeting with her skirt. Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, and she slowly looked up at him. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yuki, you can tell us, we won't judge you. You're our friend!" Yuki had a look of surprise on her face. "You consider me a friend?" Yugi nodded enthusiastically, and Yuki smiled slightly. Joey, Tristan and Tea smiled at her also, showing that they were with her too. Yuki wiped away her tears, and breathed in deeply. "Okay. I'll tell you. But you can't tell ANYONE else. Do you promise?" The gang nodded in understanding. Yuki sighed. "The reason I was so worked up in History was because of the subject. Vampires. But the true reason is..." She paused.

_**"I am the same being."** _


End file.
